


Buddy Kiss

by Danish_YlvisFan



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Buddy kiss, I kveld med Ylvis, M/M, ylvis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danish_YlvisFan/pseuds/Danish_YlvisFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Calle knew what that Buddy Kiss would do to him, he probably never do it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ylvis Fanfic, it's not perfect, and I need practise, however, I hope you'll enjoy it!

Like so many of the other crazy stuff and pranks Calle pulled in IKMY, this was not at all scripted, nor planned. He most certaintly did not expect it to make the cut when the program was edited, however, their little buddy kiss became wildy popular among the audience, and soon went viral on YouTube.  
Oh the comments on their kiss, Calle who normally did not get easily embarrassed, felt a little flushed when he read some of them. Especially those who said they found the kiss hot - hot? Calle did not get that at first, for him it was just a spurr of the moment, when the cute couple in the special seats were ask to kiss, and then afterwards it made perfect sense, asking Bård to kiss him, he cringed a little of the thought, why Bård and not Vegard he asked himself? He knew the answer, Bård would be so much more uncomfortable with the kiss, and strangely enough he felt more like kissing Bård rather than kissing Vegard...

Calle looked at himself in the mirror in his dressing room, and were confused. Why the hell did he want to kiss Bård? It made no sense, and if he had not read all those stupid comments on YouTube stating the hotness of the kiss, how everyone, with some few exeptions, wanted to be him Calle, kissing Bård - apparently Bård is the sexiest man alive, he would not have replayed that stupid clip so many times, and realised how much he enjoyed that little innocent kiss, and how it made him feel to see it, over and over again - especially in slow motion... 

His hand searched for his iPhone, he could se the clip one more time, before he went home, he sat down on the couch and watched it again - and again - and again... he was so lost in this little clip, his own emotions and confusion that he had not heard the little knock on his door, and the faint steps of the man who entered his dressing room. Not until the clip ended, he realised the tall, handsome and blond Ylvisåker standing in front of him grinning. 

His blue eyes were filled with surprise and amazement, Bård did not expect to see this, when he entered Calles dressing room. He had knocked on the door, however Calle did not reply, but Bård could hear noises within, so he entered, and as he did, he could hear what the noise was - it was their little buddy kiss! Bård looked at Calle, who did not realise that he stood a mere foot from him, he was wondering why Calle looked at that clip, when he met Calles eye.  
Calle looked absolutely terrified, and started to flush and mutter, Bård could not believe his eyes and ears, this was not the Calle he knew, not the confident and quick response Calle. This was really new Bård thought, and smiled.

Right there Calle wished himself as small as a mouse, how did he not hear Bård? And what would he think about this situation... Calle was mortified, and tried to explain himself, but all that came out of him, was utter gibberish! And if the humilation was not enough, he saw Bård smiling and laughing a bit.

"What are you doing Calle?" asked Bård, though it was quite clear. "Or should I ask - why are you doing that?"

Calle tried to compose himself and come up with some sort of reasonable answer, however he choked, the words stucked in his throat, burning him inside, with both shame and lust - oh the lust for Bård right there was evident, if he had his doubts before, they were definitly gone now. He realised how magnificint Bård looked, his golden locks always casually placed around that angelic looking face, a face with so many facets, it could look so innocent, then devilish and the look he loved best, the sexy look, the smoldering come hither look... To be able to kiss those ample lips again, to taste Bård and getting to run his hands through that hair. Calle looked up and saw that right now, Bård looked at him with humour lurking in those sparkle blue eyes.

"Are you watching our kiss, so you can do better next time?" Bård teased, not knowing how close he was to the truth. "Have you read the comments? I did not know, our fans was so into us kissing" he laughed and continued " Maybe we should do it again - soon" and he blinked at Calle jokingly.

For Calle it was no joking matter, all he could focus on now, was how close Bård was to him, how soft his mouth looked, how intoxicating he smelled - so close, and yet so far! He sighed deep, not knowing how to respond, he was so confused about this, he would never had kissed Bård then, if he knew, what he had started within himself. He just stared into Bårds big blue eyes, and made a decision.

It happened so fast, Bård had no time to react, for suddenly Calles lips were upon him - again! He felt the softness of Calles lips, his warm breath and his tongue barely caressing his was overwhelming, definitly not as innocent as their first. He felt Calles hands running through his hair, tucking it, while his kiss became more demanding. So far from their first chaste kiss. This time without an audience, without cameras and without his brother laughing at them. This time he did not have to pretend he was uncomfortable, this time he stayed in the kiss...


End file.
